


It's a G Thing

by RosieFreebatch



Series: Diamond in the Rough [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are expecting a pup of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a year after the birth of the Holmes-Watson sextuplets.

Greg Holmes-Lestrade watches six one year-olds strapped into high chairs, destroying smash cakes shaped like bumblebees, yellow, black, and pink icing smeared all over little faces and hands like Picasso paintings. Guests are snapping pictures and recording videos with their phones and laughing as the toddlers babble and shove fistfuls of cake into their mouths.

John Holmes-Watson, the sextuplets' "mother," stands at the ready with wipes to clean his kids off as soon as they're done attacking their birthday cakes. He's laughing along with everyone else. Next to him is his husband Sherlock Holmes, who is recording the mayhem. He says he wants to document the event as an experiment to determine levels of messiness and rates of cake eating/smashing. Only Sherlock would record a child's birthday party for scientific purposes.

Greg's husband Mycroft Holmes is sitting next to him on a loveseat, rolling his eyes and trying his hardest to act superior, but Greg knows he's having a good time like everyone else. He's going to have to get used to moments like this, because in a little over eight months, they will be having a pup of their own.

Greg hasn't told his mate or anyone else about the pregnancy. He got it confirmed a few days ago from Doctor Magnussen. Now that everyone is here, he is going to announce the new addition to the Holmes family. He knows Mycroft will be happy, they've been trying ever since John and Sherlock's children were born.

*****

"Unk Gweg! Bee!" Timothy calls to him happily, waving his stuffed bee for Greg to see. Greg grins and scoops his nephew up. "I see, it's a pretty bee. Who gave you that?" he asks the little boy, who is all dark curls and icy blue eyes, just like Sherlock. Timothy was the first one to start talking and walking. 

"An Arfa," Timothy replies, and Greg knows he's trying to say "Nana Martha," which is how Mrs. Hudson is referred to for the children by John and Sherlock. Greg chuckles and presses a kiss to his chubby cheek. "Did Nana Martha give that to you for your birthday?" he asks, knowing Mrs. Hudson gave each child a homemade bee for their birthday.

"Yeah," Timothy replied. Greg believes he knows it too. Timothy is a smart little boy. All the children are. Greg knows his pup will be smart too. 

Many people don't give Greg enough credit. Mycroft definitely has brains, but Greg is no idiot, despite what Sherlock says. Greg worked hard earning his degree in criminal justice and he graduated top of his class. He's an Inspector for the Yard, and there are whispers he'll make Detective Inspector in the next several years. There are still some dyed-in-the-wool Alpha traditionalists on the force who think Omegas shouldn't be cops and detectives, but should either do office work or stay home raising children. Greg's gotten some sexist remarks, but he doesn't care. The higher-ups at the Yard feel Omegas are vital in law enforcement because they are better at interviewing crime victims, especially rape victims, and children, and those Alphas know it too.

Greg knows once he discloses his pregnancy, Mycroft will want him to stop going to crime scenes, and do desk work. The Yard allows pregnant Omegas who are out in the field to work crime scenes and cases until they're five months along, then it's desk duty, or doing crossing guard duty, or other admin work. Greg is fully prepared to handle that argument.

Timothy is squirming in Greg's arms which means he wants to get down. Greg gently sets him on the floor, and he toddles off happily to meet his siblings, who are crawling all over John, who's laughing and tickling some of the pups. 

John is a great mom. He went from a full-time paramedic to being on call so he could spend more time at home with the kids. He's protective, but not overly so, and allows them to get dirty while playing. Greg remembers him telling Sherlock "it's extremely healthy for children that age to get dirt on them. Many germs these days are not susceptible to anti-bacterial soaps and alcohol. A little exposure is good for them, it will strengthen their immune systems. Considering the amount of germs and mysterious substances you bring into the house every day, getting their hands in mud and dirt is a walk in the park." 

Greg likes that John is no pushover. Being married to a Holmes isn't easy. Sherlock and Mycroft can be extremely stubborn and have a tendency to be condescending if you're not agreeing with their line of thinking. John gives it right back to his husband. Greg knows Sherlock likes it when John asserts himself. Neither him or Mycroft would have settled for the stereotypical submissive Omega.

It isn't long before Sherlock, his mother, Mrs. Hudson, and Mary Trevor, an Omega married to Sherlock and John's friend Victor Trevor, come and help John collect the children and take them upstairs for their naps. One of the pups, Christopher, who goes by Kit, waves to Greg. "'Nite Nite!" he calls to him.

"Goodnight Kit," Greg answers, smiling at the chubby blond boy, who is a miniature version of John. He can't wait to tuck his own little one into bed, and he rubs his belly gently. Once the adults return from putting the children down, he will make his important announcement.

*****

It's just the family now, relaxing with tea in the library, when Greg stands up and clears his throat. "There's something I'd like to say." Mycroft raises an eyebrow at him, and the others look at him, waiting to see what will come out of his mouth.

He grins at his friends and family. He's not going to be cryptic, he's just going to cut to the chase. "I'm happy to announce Mycroft and I are expecting a baby."

"I knew it!" Sherlock boasts with his signature smirk.

Mycroft jumps up to hug and kiss him. "Oh Gregory, that's wonderful news! I'm very, very happy." he says, beaming with pride.

"Congratulations Greg. Welcome to parenthood! You two are going to be great parents," John says with a bright smile on his face.

"Another grandchild! This is lovely. Mrs. Turner is going to see red!" Violet cried, clapping her hands. She and Adelaide Turner have a running competition on who will have the most grandchildren. So far, Violet is winning with her six and a half to Mrs. Turner's four.

"When are you due Greg?" Siger asks.

"Mid October." He sat down and stretched out his legs. Mycroft joined him and pulled him close, running a hand through his hair. "I won't know if it's more than one until several weeks out, but I'm hoping it's just one. I don't want to rival John and Sherlock." He chuckled and winked at the two.

"I also hope it's just the one pup," Mycroft agreed. He reached down and affectionately patted his husband's stomach. He didn't feel he could handle multiples like his brother-in-law. While Sherlock enjoyed and thrived on the madness of caring for sextuplets, Mycroft loved his order and structure. One child wouldn't upset it too much. 

Greg let out a big yawn. It had been a long day, and he found himself tiring easily thanks to the pregnancy. "I think I'm going to go and take a nap. The little one is zapping some of my energy." He gave Mycroft a kiss and stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you Gregory?" Mycroft asked.

"No love, I'll be fine. I know you've got a lot of files to peruse. I'll probably still be in bed when you join me." He smiled and waved at everyone. "I'll see you all later." He walked out of the room, yawning again.

*****

The early stage of Greg's pregnancy was a rough one. He had terrible morning sickness and could barely keep anything down. Most of the time when he did feel well, he was delegated to desk duty, processing paperwork. He wasn't too thrilled, but he didn't want to be vomiting in front of his co-workers at crime scenes either. Mycroft was very concerned, so Doctor Magnussen prescribed an anti-nausea medicine which did help, and eventually Greg was able to eat light meals. Soda, coffee, and orange juice still made him ill, so he stuck to water, milk and tea, and he had to give up his pints at the pub.

"How did you manage with six in your tummy John?" Greg asked one day while he was off work and helping John take care of the sextuplets. He wanted to get as much practice as he could helping to mind toddlers.

"It wasn't easy. While I wasn't as sick as you were, I got more and more uncomfortable as the babies got bigger. My back hurt like hell and I got frequent headaches. But that's why we carry the pups Greg. Our bodies are like Teflon. Could you imagine our husbands doing it? Sherlock's pretty much a child himself and the way he sulks sometimes, it would be nine months of pure hell if he was pregnant."

Greg laughed. "Oh yeah. Mycroft would be utterly miserable. I'd have to leave the house and not return until he gave birth."

Little Vivian walked up to Greg and pointed at his stomach. "Gweg, baby," she murmured.

Greg grinned and picked up the little girl, who squealed happily as he set her on his lap. "That's right Viv. I'm having a baby, your cousin. Are you looking forward to meeting him or her?"

Vivian furrowed her brows and her tiny stub of a nose wrinkled up. "No!" she yelled.

Greg and John just laughed.

*****

Greg and Mycroft were at Doctor Magnussen's for Greg's fifth month checkup. Things were going much smoother. Greg no longer had morning sickness, and he started to feel the pup move. 

The couple watched as the tech, a Beta named Julie moved the wand over Greg's swollen belly. They knew they were having just one pup, which they were extremely grateful for. They could see Greg's uterus on the screen, and soon the grainy image got a little clearer and they could see the baby, which was now at rest.

"Would you two like to know the sex of the pup?" Julie asked?

Greg and Mycroft looked at each other. "Honey, do you want to know?" Greg inquired of his husband.

"Do you?" Mycroft inquired back. "You're carrying our child, you should make the decision."

Greg nodded. "Yes, I'd like to know. It would make things easier as far as nursery decorating and getting supplies."

Julie smiled and continued to wave the wand. It took a bit, but eventually, the baby moved enough so Julie could make out the sex. And there it was as clear as day. "Congratulations gentlemen. You're having a boy!"

Greg and Mycroft were thrilled. Greg knew Mycroft preferred a boy because to be honest, he wasn't sure how he was going to handle a girl. Greg didn't care, as long as the pup was healthy, but his mind conjured up images of rugby kits and soccer balls.

*****

The nursery was coming along well although Greg and Mycroft disagreed at first on the theme. Greg wanted a sports theme, Mycroft wanted something more traditional and understated. Eventually, they decided on a woodland animals theme, although Greg did sneak in a decal of an otter holding a soccer ball on the wall. 

*****

Greg was seven months along when decided to get serious about names. It was August and it was unbearably hot out. Mycroft had forbidden him from stepping outside, which was fine with him.

He was sitting on the sofa in the living room with baby name books strewn across the coffee table. Sherlock had come in, wearing gray sweatpants, a T-shirt with musical notes on it, a pink shower cap dotted with bees, and safety goggles. Greg took one look at his brother-in-law and roared. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Sherlock frowned and glared at Greg. "If you must know Graham, I am conducting a very serious and important experiment that requires a certain dress code."

"Yeah I know. Making sand art. John told me five minutes ago when he headed for the kitchen to get a pitcher of water. I had no idea doing arts and crafts with your kids required you to look like a mad scientist hipster though." Greg ignored Sherlock not calling him by the right name. It had gone on ever since he first met Sherlock and it wasn't about to change anytime soon. But it did strike a spark in his mind. He picked up one of the baby books and turned to the G section of boys' names. He scanned with his finger until he saw it: Graham. It had different meanings depending on the language, but the the main definition was "homestead." Greg thought it wasn't that obnoxious, and it sounded formal enough that Mycroft would accept it.

"Graham, that's what he's going to be called."

"Hmm?" What's going to be called Graham? Isn't that your name?" Sherlock said.

Greg rolled his eyes. "No Sherlock. My baby. I'm going to name him Graham. That way, you'll be forced to call me by my actual name, Greg, and you'll have to use Graham for your nephew."

"Whatever," Sherlock replied, not really paying attention. Suddenly he threw his hands up in the air. "I have to get back to my experiment! I'll see you later Gary." He quickly turned around, heading for the rec room that was now the kids' playroom.

Greg just shook his head, smiling at the absurdity that was his brother-in-law, and went back to the baby books, as little Graham now needed a middle name.

*****

October 14th

It was pouring buckets outside as it can generally do in Britain in the fall. Greg was in the shower, carefully washing himself. Mycroft would have cleaned him off if he were home, but he was at a dinner party at the home of Lord Barnaby Marple and his wife, Lady Cassandra, hobnobbing with insanely rich people and government heads. Greg decided to skip it. His due date was anywhere from now through the 19th, and he wanted to be home in case he went into labor.

Greg had just finished rinsing his hair when he felt something warm gush down his thighs. He instantly stood rigid for a few seconds, then looked down. Light grayish fluid was running into the drain from his feet. _Damn, I think my water just broke!_

Greg told himself not to panic. The doctor had told him all about the process of labor and delivery. Now that he knew birth was approaching, he gently reached down and turned the faucets off. He stepped out of the tub and began to dry himself off.

He had just put on his brown bathrobe when a sharp pain radiated from his belly to his toes. "Christ Almighty, that was a contraction!" He clutched his stomach and carefully padded out of his master bath to his bed, and sat down. He began to run through the breathing exercises he'd learned.

He decided not to get anyone just yet. He wanted to see how long it would be with each contraction.

Greg sat on the bed for ten minutes, and another contraction hit, this one a little stronger and more painful. He grimaced, clutching his belly again. "Shit! That one really hurt, you little bugger!"

There was a knock at the door. "Greg, everything okay?" It was John.

"Come in!" Greg hollered.

John opened the door. He saw Greg gurning and rushed to him. "Hey, what's going on?"

"My water broke and I'm having contractions."

John put on what Sherlock called his "doctor face." He knelt down in front of Greg. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I've had two and they were ten minutes apart."

"We should get you to St. Bart's. Where's your hospital bag?"

Greg motioned to the closet on the right side. "It's in the floor in there. Can you call Mycroft? I hate to interrupt his party, but---"

"No, I'll call him. I'm sure he won't want to miss Graham's birth."

"Thanks John."

John grabbed the bag. "Do you want to get dressed?"

"No, I'm going just like this. I'll be naked and my arse spread for everyone to see. Modesty is not an issue right now."

Greg slowly got up. John helped him to the door and the two began to make their way downstairs.

*****

Mycroft's cell vibrated in the pocket of his trousers. He instantly knew it was about Greg and the baby. Mycroft had instructed everyone he would only accept calls if it concerned his husband and unborn pup. He excused himself. "This has to be about Gregory and our baby."

"Hello?"

"Hi Mycroft it's John. We're on our way to St. Bart's, Greg's in labor."

"Thank you John. I'll be there shortly."

Mycroft hung up and went to find his driver. He couldn't wait to get to the hospital, the party had been a dreadful bore anyway.

*****

Pain. Intense pain. That's all Greg felt as he was squatting in the birth stand. He had been pushing for almost two hours now, and Graham was taking his sweet little time coming out.

"Mr. Holmes, I can see the head. He's crowned," the doctor said.

"Thank God for that!" Greg hissed.

Mycroft was right by his husband's side. He took a washcloth to Greg's forehead and patted the skin. The cool dampness felt good. "Thanks love," Greg breathed.

Another shooting pain shot through Greg's body and he gritted his teeth, bared down, and pushed hard. He felt something push through slightly, and he let out a loud breath. "Great Mr. Holmes, great, the head is out!" A few more pushes and he'll be here!"

"You're doing so well Gregory," Mycroft praised.

Greg nodded. "I can't wait for him to be out. He's going to be tall like you Myc, if this labor's anything to go by."

Mycroft chuckled. "And he'll be handsome, like you."

Greg didn't reply, he had to push. He began to take short deep breaths, and when the baby's shoulders hit his prostrate as it slipped out of him, he screamed with such intensity and force, nearly everyone jumped. The doctor though, was right there, and caught the pup. Greg was inhaling and exhaling fiercely as the pain began to subside. 

"Here he is Mr. & Mr. Holmes, your beautiful baby boy! He's a long one too!"

Greg smiled as he saw his son. Graham let out a loud, healthy cry, and Mycroft was all smiles when he saw wisps of reddish-blond hair on his tiny head. 

The doctor cut the cord and took him to be cleaned. Graham continued to cry, letting everyone know he had finally arrived.

"You did it Gregory. I'm so proud of you. I love you," Mycroft told his husband, giving him a soft kiss.

"He's here. He's finally here. Our little British government rugby player." Greg relaxed and went boneless, breaking out into joyous laughter.

*****

Graham Edward Holmes weighed 8 pounds, two ounces, and was 23 inches long. Time of birth was 10:49 p.m.

*****

Greg was now in a bed, holding a neatly wrapped bundle of blue. Mycroft was lying next to him, completely enthralled with his little boy. Graham was awake, looking at up his parents with warm brown eyes that matched Greg's, and rosy lips just like Mycroft's. With the couple were John, Sherlock, Siger, and Violet Holmes. Mrs. Hudson was at home with John and Sherlock's children, and other staff were helping her look after them.

Greg felt great, he was hardly in pain and only required paracetamol every two hours, which was amazing for a first-time birth.

"Oh Myc, he's absolutely beautiful," Violet purred. 

"Yes, it's surprising considering he's got Mycroft for a father," Sherlock cracked. John punched him in the arm. "Sherlock, be nice," he warned. "This is your nephew you're talking about."

"I'm so deliriously happy I'm going to let that little joke at my expense slide," Mycroft replied.

"So now we have Greg and Graham," Siger remarked. It really blends well."

"Yep, it's a G thing," Greg said with a loopy smile.

Graham opened his mouth and let out a big sigh as if to mock his daddy, and everyone laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have kids so if I got anything messed up, birthwise, let me know. I used some other fanfics for reference.  
> I like the idea of a birthing stand for male Omegas, I picture it similar to a standing frame physical therapists use to assist patients with walking and squatting.


End file.
